Paramount Television Studios/Other
Paramount Television Productions 1947–1964 Early incarnation of Paramount's in-house TV production division which originated from then-owned KTLA Los Angeles. paramount_tv48.jpg|Opening variation (1949) Paramount Television Production (1951).jpg|Closing variation (1951) Paramount_tv55.jpg|Another closing variation (1955) B2PmgqoqdaCaJLDlCP-FKA75917.jpg|''Time for Beany'' (1949) paramount-television-1960.jpg|''Seven Keys'' (1960) 452707682db033d9f2489d8a38e2fc08.png 1959–1968 Another early logo that was used on some of Paramount's TV specials and unsold pilots during the late '50s and early '60s. Paramount_Television_1961_(Three_to_Get_Ready).jpg Paramount-tv58.jpg Paramount Television Winter-Fall 1968 ParamountTV1968.jpg 88e1288739d6923720d6290ef69edc21.png Paramount 1968 Early.jpg|Version A from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Early b.jpg|Version B from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Bylineless version, from Mission: Impossible and Mannix ad354daf7b9a8b3d181244ae89fedc48.jpg|Black and White version Paramount 1968 Bylineless b.jpg|Another bylineless version Fall 1968–1969 ParamountTelevisionLogo 1969a.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 a.jpg|Updated version with Paramount Pictures Corporation byline 197137273f5b06695fc273c027a6a48d.png 8b29cd7699ffad7731cdaa396c0a1ae6.png Paramount_TV_1968_A.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 b.jpg|Bylineless variation from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 7d851b31d8a29f7cdae6ab56c2b88126.png 69acf0e6aeb564c056bbeb4cf3cf2fcc.png paramount_tv68_b.jpg 8d7688bb700d844bfc2eda3ffb8e4fb7.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Alternate version seen on Here's Lucy uVDAl-32z9gi2U0QabeRSg43088.jpg 1969–1975 Paramount tv69 a.jpg Paramount Television 1969b.jpg ParamountCK1.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch ParamountCK2.jpg|Version B from The Brady Bunch af3224f31a2f946728e86c2aa871c234.png 4589e871d6612209fd7e49592dc140fd.png 135a7a53ce5b797e0d82622b7f0d7760.png d9b0f57eb91e4e8040c391006a78cf3a.png a07f67cbd0329a774f313c4bababfcfe.png Paramount 1969 c.jpg|Version B from 1970 Paramount_TV_1969_A.png Paramount_TV_1969_B.png c313f1400b2e79a06bce57e02627bd67.png 9a1a8c6d50357a145029bbd430b64f15.png 029732bf54be9fcb6e10ffe2912f79bf.png ad092f14cb042a6fa659d2d1302959b3.png 7ce3a31213057907e9932e7f779ee54c.png 26c178d615b53a1f7366f0246db5c111.png F96YSgykaanLpEVff57f4w9650.jpg 403df768402c1f9ecb5a1d06e0ffdb11.png e03eb3471412d4c1adc34a8d66eef1d2.png 7ec23d6d3d8594f0b3aa12005f8d93a3.png 8793ee22a6f700f32d0165057e6420c0.jpg|Film deteriorated version 24f9cb7e1d4e3d2595724526baf4d1bc.jpg Paramount Closet Killer 1969a.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramount Closet Killer 1969b.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 76eae6123bfcc97abefe8990066485bb.png d8a2c1eacd979805b484797cbf08ccfd.png IAW Paramount 1969.jpg|Alternate static version from The Brady Kids (1972) 8cd434de7963a07be2c7d56f36c4ff18.png 3165110a4143c6af67d5c19544625fe8.png 1975–1987 0f7507dad92fcc0a17267af5d0174255.png a1d86ff9e5adc215ebeb11cfe4fe3382.png 8389ea84840edfc9945d4f314a130277.png 2c8fc7f3eadb2bcb88dabcae542532e9.png Paramount_tv_1975.jpg ParamountTV1978.jpg|1985 version A, as seen on MacGyver df824b86e8f12c11f91b2700f1029473.png 769d0ec76351adad5dd5e48bb79a3761.png Paramount TV 1975.jpg|Variation without the ® registered mark. a954c32200d1166886cb9935424ce0bb.png 20170306_170504.png 1ebb315f89cb663fcf69019db4a3a7b8.png|1977 version A Paramount Television (1970s).png|1975 version ParamountTV1976.jpg|1977 version Screenshot_20170120-033322.png 6c50da99a2596977ebfdbb4f8db14a7e.png a3f605c20065b59e9cae7bea1d569984.png b2fc574818f27fc8ebfc78ecfb1c076b.png 51e7ab37547ec48eda3fe64cf12e8f95.png ba4c496be51cbb9a3be0ac63d8c04a07.jpg a487dafa0ffd246050db90a274659b0b.png ParamountTV1978.png ParamountTV1978V2.png e42fbdd3f21187c9138ae3853b7a0767.jpg paramount_tv79.jpg|1979 version 0722f78dc1faa9593fa9ca374831b2ee.jpg f18893b041f73e0cb7896433ce3fa495.png e4835b874ccc6025b7b97861f723fd30.png Paramount_Television_(1981).png|1981 version A 8e2ad8bc55148340cb87cecad78ebdc1.jpg 5a91f862c1a8348508f3264074311522.png Paramount_Television_1980.png|1983 version 21e1308c5f228183140c1877aa481351.png bb804597294b55afd3f8b27178c35ddf.png c1c6169085e45128f725fea4003bccee.png bd9f80c32380ff6b6475ad5b80ecf679.png Paramount Television (slanted variant).png|1981 version B. Notice that the Paramount Television mountain is slightly slanted. ParamountTV1982.jpg|1982 version 1dba5c6504f8b33eb745976063b01b8d.png 6c57aaed2ecd7c4f4b718819e864dd97.png ac9823fae1a4f60a7c3cf07da4f22eec.png 9160151ff87e81eccaf664bf23022e4a.png a265e59d19de814911f52a2280281e1f.png 055b29b297d6e279e036f0198d013953.png 95e422abd2a5a567c05892aed9c377df.png b02a520b431603eaa8aff37a5254130d.png 93510056a9437c30f793ef6c2af9efff.png 442b3d95f71844a8860d1f69f44e47b4.jpg 6794ab12c2b1a53674edf41126321560.png Paramount_Television_1979.jpg|1982 version A 718d485abbf729cd1e9d762c4d18d85b.png Paramount_Television_1982.png 864a0cd85a40645252d6c406d8c8a76b.png d5b5fcff003382584a6ace74aaaa3268.png 0f635319077ffd8dd6ec38da460bacc2.png aa2a65c1d27aa722a59fe8a4831bb1d9.png 6e77f817f961e9bc47ba2815031e8947.png 82e270b8c7e762fca5e1ba32a50e595c.png Paramount Television The New Odd Couple opening.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' opening (1982) Paramount Television The New Odd Couple closing.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' closing (1982) d1e22d5f504535e2e93049716459e29d.jpg|''The Brady Bunch Hour'' (1977) ddb80f5b4fe3851b4b24c8c5d85cfd4c.jpg 1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount tv 1987 75th anniversary.jpg|1987-1988 75th Anniversary variation Paramount_TV_1987.png 1987–2002 1987–1989 Paramount TV 1988.jpg d832880239a74eff3fdc8701a80da013.png 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|1989-1990 variant Paramount1990.JPG|1990–1994 variant with white Paramount Communications tag/byline paramountcommicationsopenmatte.png|Open-matte version of the 1990-1994 version of the 1987-2006 logo. 1994–1995 Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' variant 1995–2002 Paramount_tv_1995.jpg|1995 variation with Viacom byline Paramount1995.jpg Paramount_Domestic_Television_1995.png|1995 version A Paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG|1995 version B ParamountPictu1995.JPG|1995 version C Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|1995 version D GW222H167.jpg|1995 version E 1999-1-28.png 2001-1-16.png 96ada94f77fb1c3a24dde09b2e658c52.png|Filmed version Paramount_1995_HD.png|As seen on Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) Although this logo was retired in February 2002, it was still being seen on The Dead Zone series until August 27, 2006. 2002–2006 2002 (90th anniversary logo) ParamounTV90thAnniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary variation Paramount Television 90th anniversary 2002.png|2002 90th Anniversary variation #2 0bb5c34800ff6e3eef186cd8034aea82.png Paramount_90th_HD.png 2003–2006 Paramount Network TV 2003.jpg|Version A Paramount_Domestic_Television_2003.png|Version B Paramount_2003_HD.png In 2006, Paramount Network Television was defunct for 9 years until 2015. 2012 d69d3c02fc23afb4f64a985c4685e98b.jpg 2015–present B0a8840680e3b322dda8a09a00c2a75f.png|2015 on-screen logo, as seen on Minority Report fd50ec29893feb17c5f3a85617df5cf5.jpg|2016 altered version In 2015, Paramount Television was revived and it resembles it's current logo. 2017–present Paramount Television 2017.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' Variations In-credit versions 1968–1974 Paramount-bradybunch1971.JPG|''The Brady Bunch'' (1971) paramount-love1972.JPG|''Love American Style'' (1972) 1959–1972 paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) paramount studios 1960.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1960) paramount-studios-1960-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1960) oWpMWLUON6eL4mLef7hhDQ127393.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1961) Video 1968= Paramount Television Logo (1968) "Rising Circle" Paramount television 1960s |-| 1968–1969= Paramount Televison Late 1968 Split Box |-| 1969–1975= Paramount Television logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-B) Paramount Television logo (1969-B) Paramount Television Logo (1969-C) Paramount Television Logo (1969-D) "Byliness Variant" Paramount Television logo (1970) Paramount Television Logo (1970-A) Paramount Television Logo (1970-B) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1972) Paramount Television Logo (1974) Filmation-Paramount Television (1973) |-| 1975–1987= Paramount Television Logo (1975) Paramount Television logo (1975-A) Paramount Television logo (1975-B) Paramount Television Logo (1976) Paramount Television Logo (1976) "Low Tone" Paramount Television Logo (1977) Paramount Television Logo (1978) Paramount Television Logo (1979) Paramount Television logo (1979) Paramount Television (1979) 1 Paramount Television (1979) 2 Paramount Television logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1981-A) Paramount Television Logo (1981-B) Paramount Television Logo (1981-C) Paramount Television Logo (1982) Paramount Television Logo (1982) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1985) Henry Winkler-John Rich Productions- Paramount Television (1985) Paramount Television Logo (1986) |-| 1987–2002= Paramount Television Logo (1988) Paramount Television Logo (1989-A) Paramount Television Logo (1989-B) Paramount Television Logo (1991) Paramount Television (1995) Bylineless Paramount "Network" Television Logo (1995) "Non Animated" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (1995) "Animated" Paramount Television Logo (1995) Plastered With (1978) Paramount Theme |-| 2002–2006= Paramount "Network" Television (2002) "90th Anniversary" Logo Paramount Television 90th Anniversary Logo (2002) "Widescreen" Paramount Television (2002) 90th Anniversary Logo"Short Version" Paramount Television 90th Anniversary (2002) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) "Short Version" John Charles Walters Productions & Paramount Television (2003) With 1978 Paramount Theme Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (2003) Dave Hackel Productions Industry Entertainment & Paramount Television Paramount Television (2003) |-| 2015–present= Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television - Paramount Television - 20th Century Fox Television (2015) Marc Platt Productions-Paramount Television (2016) Armogida Bros Productions Passable Entertainment Paramount Television Nickelodeon Productions (2016) Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 1 Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 2 Epix (2016) Sonnenfeld Productions What is the Question? Paramount Television Netflix (2017) See also *Paramount Domestic Television *CBS Paramount Television *CBS Paramount Network Television Category:Paramount Television Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements Category:Back In 2015